Something Fishy
Something Fishy is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot A new fishing line is to be built. Arthur is upset when Thomas gets the job of running the fishing route and Thomas is not pleased either. Thomas is sent to collect some fish and is impatient with the workmen. He finally leaves, but during his trip, a set of faulty points switches him onto an old pier line and he crashes into the water. The Fat Controller sends Arthur to assist Thomas. Due to the heat, the ice protecting the fish has begun to melt, so Thomas tells Arthur to take the fish and leave him. Arthur delivers the fish to the docks just in time. Later, Arthur finds Thomas, who reveals that he hates running the fishing line and proposes that they trade. When the Fat Controller is looking for a replacement for Thomas, Arthur volunteers and the Fat Controller allows him to run the line. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fishing Village * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Sheds * Sodor River Bridge * The Pier * The Lighthouse * The Works * The Castle Tunnel * The Cement Works (mentioned in the UK) * Sodor Ironworks (mentioned in the US) Trivia * Some of the Nick Jr airings, with Robert Hartshorne music, have this episode out of sync. * The line "He's fallen in the water!" is a quote often used in the radio comedy "The Goon Show" that David Mitton liked alot. * In the UK version, when Thomas hurries along with the fish, he has Gordon's crash theme from the sixth season, it then quickly changes to the accident theme. * In Hungary, the episode is called "Fish". The Danish title is "The Fishing Village". The Japanese title is "Arthur and Fish". The Swedish title is "Nice Fish". Goofs * Michael Brandon mistakenly uses the term "troublesome trucks" when Thomas falls off the pier. * At the beginning and end of the episode, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound; when Arthur sees Thomas in the tidal pool, he has Spencer's whistle sound. * Why would Sir Topham Hatt give the branch line to Thomas when he already has his own? * At the beginning of the episode, Henry is next to Arthur in the sheds, but in the close-up of Arthur, Gordon's tender is next to him. * When Thomas arrives at the fishing village, there are dirty vans at both ends of his train, but when he goes over the bridge, both vans are at the front of the train. When Arthur takes them away one of the vans is in the middle. * The narrator states that Arthur was disappointed when he was told to go to the coal mine, but he looks happy. * Thomas falls into the tidal pool head-first but lands back-first. * When the vans say "He's fallen in the water!" two vans disappear and the one looking at the camera gains a face. Then, when Arthur takes the trucks away, there are four vans again. * When Arthur arrives at Brendam, his brakevan is a lighter shade of grey. * When Thomas falls off the pier, you can tell the film was cut as the background moves slightly. * When Arthur passes through the Fishing Village for the first time, a camera shadow is seen. * The breakdown train is referred to as "the breakdown van". * At the end of the episode, Arthur's left eyebrow is smudged. Also Murdoch's left eyebrow has a scratch on it. * In real life, Thomas would have received more damage when he landed in the rocky tidal pool. * Nothing is said about Thomas' crew after his accident. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he's at Tidmouth Sheds. * The narration is out of sync until the scene of Thomas at the fishing village on the Nick Jr airings. * Thomas' eyes are wonky right before he falls off the pier. * The audience wouldn't know who Murdoch and Spencer are, since they weren't introduced until Peace and Quiet and Gordon and Spencer respectively. Gallery File:SomethingFishytitlecard.png|UK title card File:SomethingFishyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SomethingFishy1.png File:SomethingFishy2.png File:SomethingFishy3.png|Arthur chuffs through Maithwaite File:SomethingFishy4.png File:SomethingFishy5.png File:SomethingFishy6.png File:SomethingFishy7.png File:SomethingFishy8.png File:SomethingFishy9.png File:SomethingFishy10.png File:SomethingFishy11.png File:SomethingFishy12.png File:SomethingFishy14.png File:SomethingFishy15.png File:SomethingFishy16.png File:SomethingFishy17.png File:SomethingFishy18.png File:SomethingFishy19.png File:SomethingFishy20.png File:SomethingFishy21.png File:SomethingFishy22.png File:SomethingFishy23.png File:SomethingFishy24.png File:SomethingFishy25.png File:SomethingFishy26.png File:SomethingFishy27.png File:SomethingFishy28.png File:SomethingFishy29.png File:SomethingFishy30.png File:SomethingFishy31.png File:SomethingFishy33.png File:SomethingFishy34.png File:SomethingFishy35.png File:SomethingFishy36.png File:SomethingFishy37.png File:SomethingFishy38.png File:SomethingFishy39.png File:SomethingFishy40.png File:SomethingFishy41.png File:SomethingFishy42.png File:SomethingFishy43.png File:SomethingFishy44.png File:SomethingFishy45.png File:SomethingFishy46.png File:SomethingFishy47.png File:SomethingFishy48.png File:SomethingFishy49.png File:SomethingFishy50.png File:SomethingFishy51.png|Arthur, Emily, and Murdoch File:SomethingFishy52.png File:SomethingFishy53.png File:SomethingFishy54.png File:SomethingFishy55.png File:SomethingFishy56.png File:SomethingFishy57.png File:SomethingFishy58.png File:SomethingFishydeletedscene.jpg File:SomethingFishy13.png Episode File:Something Fishy - British Narration|UK narration File:Something Fishy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes